Salah nomor
by hikaru akira
Summary: Setelah berpakaian Sakura buru-buru ke kamar Ino.Sampai di lantai 2 Sakura berjalan pelan.ups dia lupa nomor kamar Ino."Duh tadi Ino bilang nomor 206 atau 205 ya"gumamnya  "Ah sepertinya 205 deh!"Sakura dengan sok yakinnya.  Tok,tok,tok!Sakura mengetuk pi


**Halo minna san –semua**

**Dono yō nidesu ka?**

**Ini aku buat fic ke 3 ku nih**

**Moga kalian semua senang ya**

**Langsung aja yokkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Cekkidottttttttt **

**Salah nomor**

"kita mau ke pantai konoha bu yang ada di suna?"Tanya Sakura mengangguk

Baru saja ayahnya Sakura member I tau bahwa karyawan di kantor tempatnya bekerja akan mengadakan liburan bersama selama 3 hari di karyawan boleh mengajak keluarganya.

Sakura sangat senang tidak sabar menanti hari jum' hari Jum'at memang hari libur nasional.

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun beserta ayah dan ibunya berangkatg ke bandara pukul 7 ayahnya,teman-teman kantornyaakan berkumpul di sebuah hotel yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pantai Konoha.

Saat bandara mendarat di bandara suna,hati Sakura semakin ini pertama kalinya Sakura ke ini Sakura hanya mendengar keindahan Pantai Konoha itu dari teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah pernah Ke Suna.

Hotel yang mereka tempati lumayan lengkap."Sekarang kita siap-siap yuk,ada acara di di dekat kolam renang"ajah ibunya.

Sakura sudah pergi duluan bertemu di dekat kolam renang tampak ramai karena banyak keluarga karyawan yang ikut lalu mengenalkan Sakura kepada anak-anak teman ayahnya.

"ini anak om kakashi,,namanya ino,"kata ayahnya."dan ini sasuke,anak om Fugaku.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya sambil pun tersenyum manis,,namun Sasuke hanya bersikap dingin.

"Sasuke!"tegur tante Fugaku,lalu meminta maaf kepada Sakura."maaf ya,Sakura,"ujar tante Fugaku.

Sakura hanya lalu duduk di sebuah kursi kecil sambil minum jus strawberi kesukaannya dan makan-makanan -gara sikap Sasuke tadi hati Sakura jadi kesal,,sebenarnya Sakura sudah menyukainya sejak pertama melihatnya.

"dia tampan sekali tapi cuekkk banget'ujar Sakura dalam hati,lalu tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

"huhhh,dipikirnya aku mau kenalan sama dia."gerutu Sakura

Untunglah ada Ino yang mengajaknya berenang ,,sehingga rasa kesalnya hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya,,saat Sakura selesai mandi,Ino menelponnya. "Sakura main ke kamarku yuk hari ini orang tua kita ka nada pertemuan sebentar,sebelum nanti kita jalan-jalan ke pantai KOnoha."ajak Ino

"oke deh tunggu ya,kamar mu nomor berapa?"Tanya Sakura

"206"ujar Ino"di lantai 2 lho!"

Setelah berpakaian Sakura buru-buru ke kamar di lantai 2 Sakura berjalan dia lupa nomor kamar Ino."Duh tadi Ino bilang nomor 206 atau 205 ya"gumamnya

"Ah sepertinya 205 deh!"Sakura dengan sok yakinnya.

Tok,tok,tok!Sakura mengetuk pintu dan kamar terbuka dan…

''hei ngapain sih ngetuk-ngetuk kamar orang!"seru Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di depan Sakura

"maaf kirain tadi…"Sakura jadi gugup

"Bilang saja kau ingin mengintipku"seru sasuke.

Sakura Ino sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Hei Sakura kamarku kan nomor 206,"ujar Ino sambil menarik lengan Sakura.

"Dasar menyebalkan!"cetus Sakura kepada Sasuke,sebelum melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura selamat ulang tahun ya!"ujar ibu dan ayahnya keesokan harinya ,saat Sakura bangun tidur.

"Terima kasih ,ayah ,ibu,"ujar Sakura hamper saja lupa kalau hari ini dia berulang tahun.

Ayah dan ibunya memberi Sakura kalung yang cantik dan sepatu merah muda.

"nah ini dia kado titipan ino dan sasuke,''ujar ibunya

"sasuke!"Sakura kaget(namun senang juga dalam hati) lalu segera membuka bungkus kadonya..Dari Ino Sakura mendapat sebuah dompet mungil berwarna dari Sasuke ,gelas berhiaskan manic-mani.

"ayo buruan mandi dan temuin mereka"ujar ibunya.

Setelah mandi dan berganti pakaian,Sakura menemui Ino di kamarnya.

"Terima kasih ya Inoatas tau sih aku berulang tahun hari ini?"Tanya Sakura

"Sasuke yang bilang .Dia tahu dari ibunya."ujar Sakura. Semalam aku bertemu Sasuke dia menyesal telah membuat kamu kesal"

"Aku memang kesal sama Sasuke"cetus Sakura

"Hehehe Sasuke itu anak baik teman sekelasku jadi aku tau tentang itu sedang kesal,karena sebenarnya dia itu tidak ingin ikut kemari"ujar Ino

"oh begitu"ujar Sakura

"Kita sarapan yuk!"ajak Ino"Sarapan hari ini di dekat kolam renang"

Saat Sakura dan Ino sampai di kolam renang,terdengar tepuk tangan meriah .Ayah dan Ibunya serta teman-teman ayahnya menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday.

Sakura lalu memandanmg ayah dan ibunya dengan bingung.

"Ini kejutan untuk Sakura .Dari semalam Ayah ,Ibu dan teman-teman ayah sudah memepersiapkan pesta kecil dan Ino juga ikut membantu"

Sakura tersenyum senang .Ia merasa ulang tahunnya kali ini betul-betul membahagiakan .Apalagi cowok idamannya Sasuke yang ternyata baik dan penuh perhatian.

**Huammmmmmmmmmmmmmm akhirnya selese juga nih ff ku minna-san**

**Moga kalian semua senang ya**

**Jangan lupa bagi reviewnya ya**

**Arigatau semua**


End file.
